Medicho
by Usagiwayne
Summary: this story is about batman meeting a woman from another planet named bloom give comments and i will try my best to fix any problems...anyway so he meets this woman whos name is katarua usagi and while they are around each other while he is in and out of costume he starts to have feelings while finding things about him and her. so there are things that might be familar...enjoy


THE MEDICHO

Prologue

" _We have to go honey," said the man, "I don't know how long the wall will hold him off."_

 _As if to answer on cue, at the end of the enflame hallway loud poundings and shouts echoed down to where the man and woman stood. "A couple more hits and it'll bust through. There isn't much time come on we have to get to the shuttles." The duo raced through the flaming halls covering their mouths from the strangling smoke around them, sometimes tripping and stumbling over fallen wood and furniture in their path. After taking many turns around different corners and through many different passages the two people reached a big metal door where the fire had not spread to, to the left of the door was a small keypad with symbols instead of numbers on the keys._

 _The man walked up to the the pad and typed in a password, the door opened with a loud grind as if it hadn't been opened in years. They quickly opened stepped inside and shut the door; the room was slightly dark and filled with fresh air, which the twosome had desperately needed, to the far right there where computers that looked exactly the same sitting in rows facing one giant computer. The man walked up to computer and began typing in coordinates he had said "for where the ship was to go", this statement drew the woman's to the shuttle area on the left side of the room._

 _There were supposed to be twenty crafts in their chambers, but ten of them were missing. Noticing this the girl look with a worried and puzzled look toward the man, who had just finished typing in the coordinates for the ship. Making sure it had been done correctly he turned to see her concerned expression. He walked up to her and took her hands in his " Your brothers and sisters have already left for the camp", he told reassuringly, " But we can't stay here in Kila. I've made the coordinates to Ea-." The man didn't get to finish his statement for he was interrupted by loud poundings at the door and a man from the other side shouting " I know you're in there Temin. You've broken the treaty between us, they were to be engage...just because you don't agree with my plans doesn't mean we have to break the rules here. Though if you are unwilling to comply I will not hesitate to take the girl back by force." With that statement the man continued to bust in the door making deeper dents as he progressed._

 _Quickly leading her farther into the room and away from the door Temin opened one of the shuttles and told the woman to get inside. she did as she was told and started to strap herself in, but midway in her process of doing so she noticed Temin not doing the same thing, as she opened her mouth to speak he held up his hand to silence her. "I'm not coming with you, I wasn't planning on telling you, but there is no avoiding it now." He said. " If Kagato gets to you his plans will succeed and then we will be doomed, this is why you have to leave. I will hold him back while you depart...I'm sorry i didn't tell you when I should have but I can't let him get to you. I know that I could be killed fighting against him not to mention my would but I have to try." Temin said, finishing his speech with sad look in his gray eyes._

 _The girl sat on the verge of tears when he finished, but dried them quickly when suddenly bursted opened and an armored man stepped through the flames and walked through the doorway. He was big and muscular, with broad shoulders and had dirty blonde hair._

 _Everyone knew who he was, even the children. He was Kagato Haramadi, the ruthless and quite wealth business owner that everyone knew to steer clear of. He was the type of man that wanted power and would do anything to get what he wanted no matter what it cost even if it meant losing people he cared for dearly. Kagato looked around the room as if he where looking for something but knew wasn't there ; he continued to walk farther into the room surveying it until he eyes laid upon them. First Temin. Then the girl. Then he glanced at the spacecraft, that she sat in. His face began to turn slightly into a sneer and shook his head slowly as he began to chuckle._

 _Looking back at her his voice kind but words icy cold he said " Ah, I see here that you plan to leave little girl? , she did not answer, " Well it does not matter because we both know that won't happen because you're coming with me." The man took a step forward toward the woman raising his hand slightly as if he was going to grab her. Though stopped as Temin stood between them blocking his path. Drawing a beautiful silver sword from its sheath from his waist he pointed it at Kagato._

" _You will not lay a hand on her", he retorted fiercely, " If you dare try you will regret it dearly." Temin's eyes to turned darker as he spoke and glared at the tyrant. The soldier brought his arm down and looked at him. Even though his face was calm his eyes shined with pure hatred and vengeance; they were the eyes of a killer. " I don't think you understand here Temin. she belongs with me and there is nothing you can do about it. Even if you try to stop me or not I will still kill you anyway with great pleasure, plus with you_

 _being badly wounded by one of my men you wouldn't last long against me. So lets end this shall we?"_ _With that statement Kagato pulled out a long, sharp twisted sword that was stained with a deep, red liquid._

 _Blood._

 _The woman gasped catching his attention. "Ah, yes I had almost forgot about you, but do not worry dear After i have slain the last Kilian soldier or should I say Akio I will release you from that contraption and we shall carry on with my original plans._

 _The last kilian soldier? Does he mean that there were no more kilian soldiers except for Temin? Could that mean that Miroku and Saska are-. The woman's thoughts were interrupted by an explosion in the building causing the ground to shake and pieces of ceiling fall to the ground threatening to crush the trio below. A large piece fell on top of Kagato trapping underneath unable to push it of him; seeing this as a chance Temin quickly pressed the launch button for the capsule and looked at the girl with sadness in his eyes once more._

" _That ceiling piece won't hold him for. If he gets it off of him he'll come after you, but I won't let that happen. I'll keep Kagato at bay so you can escape safely," Temin glanced back at the trapped man under the rubble struggling to get it off of him. His faced turned into disgust .He turned back toward her biting his lip unsure whether he should say what he wanted to say at that moment. Then the launch countdown began starting at one minute; quickly making up his mind Temin added "...I love you and I regret that I never told you often enough, but I do love you and I hope you never forget that and remember that I will always protect you."_

 _With that, Temin stepped back as the door to the capsule began to slide close and the countdown going down from ten... nine...eight...seven...six...five...four. The ship began to slowly ascend out of the station preparing to launch. Behind him Kagato roared with anger and frustration as he struggled even harder to push the rubble off of him. Another explosion went off as the girl's shuttle launched out of the shuttle and into space._

 _Desperately looking out of the window toward the building the woman saw Kagato finally push off the rubble and pick up his blood stained sword and thrusting at her father Temin aiming straight at his heart as he stared at her departing ship. She tried to scream, but couldn't fight the hypersleep overcoming her as the world went dark._

 _Chapter one_

 _The blackened sky transformed into a trio of red green, and purple as fired and lighted streaks shot across the sky like shooting stars, though few collided making them explode like firework displays on Fourth of July._

In the city below the townspeople stared at the sky in awe and wonder, like the news channel had predicted, the shower had begun. The whole city had been waiting for months for it to occur, the Yuni Ember shower only occur every thousand years and every time it would change course, and would specifically been seen clearly from a certain area in the route it took. It is called the Yuni Ember shower because of how fast it begins and ends and also what occurs when it appears; It only develops for ten minutes and then quickly disperse as a dying ember would, this time limit is quite short for any normal meteor shower that would happen. Yuni stands for unique and suits it perfectly for all the space rocks ever know joined in comets, meteors, meteorites, and asteroids which is extremely rare.

Luckily for them, the city was in the route of the shower and was able to see it in full view from the begin to the end the meteorologist predicted that some might crash during but wasn't completely certain; everyone seemed to captivated by the beauty and intensity it held, which even meant most of the crooks and criminals. Although down in the dark streets of Gotham a man seemed to have better things to do; up in the old abandoned church tower the mysterious man searched for the criminal that he had been pursuing hours before the shower had started. Though he stopped his investigation long enough to gaze at the lighted sky; As he looked up at the stars he had to admit that it was enlightening to watch.

" Well look at that, for once the meteorologist was right," the man mumbled, "If only that happened every time.".

The man continued to watch with interest when he began to notice that one of the space rocks was different from all the others. This peculiar one was spinning more out of sorts then others, also the way it look was very strange and unknown. The rock looked to be an asteroid from a distance but embedded along the sides it were brown chunks and bits of ice.

As he took out his binoculars to take a closer look at the rock an alarm went off down the street. The man turned around just in time to seen three goons whose faces were covered in clown make up run into the building. The bat-costume man took one last look at the strange meteor and began to quickly descend down the tower and racing toward the store in pursuit of the criminals.

 _Chapter two_

The woman began to feel the hypersleep slowly fade away and her cold numb body regain feeling. As her consciousness return she opened her eyes to a slightly dark area; it was dimly lit by the window to her left making it possible to see around the shuttle compartment. There was enough room to completely stretch out and sit up but not stand. In front of her was a small screen connected to a keypad; she had remembered that it was used to give or receive messages from generals in battle or just simple travelers going to different worlds checking on family.

Though when the teleports were invented there wasn't much use for the shuttles or the screens for transportation. Although they were sometimes still used the elders in other lands time to time when they wanted to relive the older days. The woman slide over to the screen and keypad and flipped a switch to turn it on; a small beep went off and after a few seconds the screen remained dark. She turned the switch again trying to make it start, the tv became no different than before. The woman tried the keypad typing in multiple messages in morse desperately looking at the screen. Nothing. The girl gave up on the screen and slide back over to the opposite wall and slumped against it in defeat and breathed out heavily in frustration. She gazed at the ceiling and sighed, her thoughts went back to Temin and what he would have done if the Communicator had not worked. She went through all her options and almost immediately eliminated almost every single one of them before suddenly remembering what Temin had taught her soon after she had begun her training.

"If you're ever lost in unfamiliar areas look toward the stars; they will always tell you where you are or were to go.". With his words ringing through his mind the girl quickly crawled toward the window and looked out at the stars; after a few moments she began to what she was looking for. She saw a bear, another was a warrior holding a bow, and what looked a crab. The girl was puzzled by these constellations, for she knew she had never seen them before but she seemed to have recognize them somehow. While she examined the stars the girl did not notice the large meteorite racing slightly toward the ship. Then another appeared to her left. Then three more approached, until handfuls of meteors raced toward her ship burning with flames making them all dangerous threats.

The woman just couldn't place her on it about why those stars were so familiar to her. Now she saw two dipping spoons one large and one was small and for some reason an image flashed through her head.

 _It was a warm summer night and the woman was a little girl sitting in a beautiful filled a types of flowers. The air was cool and dry and a slight breeze went by. She suddenly felt relaxed and happy; someone sat next to her and held her hand. For some reason she didn't feel scared or surprised in the least, she felt very safe with this person; although, she could not see what the person looked. "You've been looking at the stars again.". It was a young boy. The woman found herself pointing at the two spoons. "Oh those", the boy answered pointing, " That big one is the "Big Dipper" and that small on is the "Little Dipper". Lots of travelers use those th-._

The image suddenly erupted in pieces as something smashed into the side of the ship causing the girl to slam against the wall getting the wind knocked out of her. She looked around wide-eyed expecting to see whatever that had caused the impact. Another object crashed into the sending her tumbling face first back toward window, like a rag doll begin tossed between toddlers. With her face squished against the window pane the woman was able to see her attacker. It was a meteorite. The woman instantly what trouble she was in; there were more reasons why the shuttles were never used than just new technology. They never used because of meteor showers always destroying them and killing the passengers inside of them. Then a meteor slammed into the side of the shuttle causing particles to flying every direction most embedding into the ship; soon asteroids and icy comets joined in on the collision .

More meteorites smashed and collided into the shuttle covering it with hot pebbles rocking it back and forth in the current. Inside the woman was beginning to burn from the heat and could hardly breath. Her shirt was drenched with sweat which was probably the only thing that was keeping her from burning alive in the shuttle. Her head was pounding like a jackhammer on concrete and her right thigh hurt as well; as a result, she could barely move and could only manage to stay put against the jerking and rocking and close her eyes and pray that she was lucky and miraculously survived. Though she knew that would be impossible and at any moment she would probably take the last of it and slip away. She took those moments and thought about her life; how she kicked boys who made fun of the disabled kids or how even though she was different from others everyone wanted to be around her. Those were the happy days in her childhood and she would miss them; these were her final moments and she was ready to accept it. As she slipped out of consciousness the shuttle crashed into something. _**Hard**_. Sending the Woman, into what seemed to be the last time, into darkness once more.

" You know Bats I enjoy our times together". Said the clown faced man as he was being guided through the asylum toward his cell. " Every time we get together it always goes up with a bang, and maybe if it's a good one some graves get filled." Turning toward the guard standing to his right he asked " Wanna know how I got these scars?" The crazed man began to laugh as he was put into his cell and the door was slammed shut and lock into its place.

" Thanks Batman." said the guard, " We appreciate the help tonight, with a third of the guards and police gone of to investigate the fallen meteors from the shower and the other third gone to fix the power outage over half the city and deal with the burglaries going about we've been short-handed.

"Don't mention it." replied batman as he walked away from him. As he walked down the hall heading toward the entrance the Joker's maniacal laughter rang through the building.


End file.
